


Supply Teacher

by Kazduit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Derek doesn't know Stiles is underage, M/M, Scott's a lightweight, Stiles is 17, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, scott is the best wing man, sex in a public place, supply teacher derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harris is out sick and Scott, Stiles and Allison go out to celebrate getting a supply for the rest of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short intro to start. The whole story will probably be around 3 or 4 chapters. 
> 
> This fic is based on this prompt i recieved: 
> 
> you should totally make one about Derek is the new teacher and stiles and scott don't know who he is yet (with sexy times too pls)
> 
> And I promise there will be sexy times maybe even as soon as the next chapter ;)

To: Stiles  
From: Scott

Dude Harris is out sick. Sub for the rest of the week! :)

To: Scott  
From: Stiles

I kno! We need 2 celebrate. Jungle?

To: Stiles  
From: Scott

Sure. Allison loves it there. Meet you at 11?

To: Scott  
From: Stiles

yesss. But if hotties start sending u drinks ur givin em 2 me.

To: Stiles  
From: Scott

Deal. But dude they'll be sneding you drinks not me.

To: Scott  
From: Stiles

awww sweet but delusional. love u bro :)


	2. Monday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. In the next chapter it's back to school for both Derek and Stiles. Also fair warning there is sexual activity in this chapter also Stiles is a bit of a potty mouth.

Jungle was crowded by the time Stiles got there at nine. It might seen strange on a Monday night but Jungle had discount drinks on Monday and managed to extend the weekend rush into the week. Stiles pushed his way through the throngs of dancing bodies to the bar where Allison and Scott were sitting.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted a little too loudly considering Stiles was standing right next to him.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's drunk already?" Stiles asked Allison. He didn't bother asking Scott because he was the kind of drunk that consistently refuses that their drunk.

"I bit yeah. Guys have been sending him drinks since we got here." Stiles pouted at Scott how had the decency to look sheepish even if it was hard to pull of drunk. Stiles knew this would happen but couldn't stay mad at his best friend. It wasn't Scott's fault he was adorable. 

"Then he won't be needing this." Stiles said as he pulled Scott's drink towards himself and downed what was left in one gulp. When Scott got sent yet another drink to replace the one Stiles stole he didn't hesitate to down that one too. What? He had some catching up to do.

"Well that's enough liquid courage what do you say we take this threesome on the road and hit the dance floor?" Stiles asked. Allison nodded eagerly and they both pulled Scott up and within minutes they were all bouncing up and down. 

For awhile they lost themselves to the beat and each other. They had a few more drinks and headed back to the dance floor. There was nothing quite like letting go and dancing wildly with your best friends. Stiles and Allison pulled Scott between them after one too many wandering hands tried to cope a feel. Twenty minutes later they were all soaking with sweat and Scott had started to sober up. 

"God I love dancing!" Allison yelled. The statement enticed a few of the nearby stances to holler their agreement. 

"Never change Ally cakes." Stiles said. He could tell he was starting to get tipsy because he only pulled out the endearing nicknames under the influence. She ignored him and started banging her head with Scott. Stiles shifted back a little to give the love birds some room. When he felt hands at his waist he shrieked and spun around. He was relived to see a familiar face attached to those hands though.

"Danny!" Stiles pulled the other boy into a hug.

"What are you guys doing here? This isn't your usual Monday scene." Danny asked. Stiles leaned in so Danny could here his answer.

"Harris is going to be out sick all week. We're celebrating!" Danny laughed and guided Stiles over to a table so they could talk. Stiles made sure to keep an eye on Scott and Allison as they went so he wouldn't loose track of them. 

"You really hate Harris that much?" Danny asked once they were sitting down.

"Dude he's the worst. A week without him hating me for no reason is the best reason to celebrate." Stiles replied. It wasn't an understatement. Stiles knew he wasn't the easiest student but Harris hadn't even given him a chance. Stiles hated teachers that enjoyed making their students miserable and in that area Harris took the gold. 

"I get it. You know I heard his sub is hot and young." Danny waggled his eyebrows at Stiles.

"Keep it in your pants Danny. Everyone and their grandmother like you but if my track record with teachers is anything to go by than I'm not exactly going to living a real life porno anytime soon." Danny rolled his eyes. He always played it off whenever anyone said how likable he was but there wasn't a single person Stiles could think of that didn't get along with Danny. Even the schools biggest jackass was his best friend. 

"Well maybe not all week but tonight looks promising." Danny said. Stiles frowned at him and Danny nodded to something behind him. Stiles turned to see a guy sitting a few tables over staring at them or more likely staring at Danny. The guy was hot. Really hot. He had a strong jaw, fan-fucking-tastic stubble and eyebrows that could kill. He was also wearing a leather jacket that did nothing to hide his broad shoulders and muscular chest. But just because Stiles thought the guy was the hottest thing he had ever seen didn't mean the mystery guy was interested in Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked as he turned back around to look at Danny.

"Stiles that guy has been checking you out since we sat down." Danny replied. Stiles shook his head and scoffed. Danny was nuts. Stiles was not the type of person that got checked out in clubs. He was the type of person that sat next to the person getting checked out or in this case across from.

"No way. He's probably been looking at you." Stiles said. Danny groaned in frustration.

"Stiles do me a favour and don't get in your own way tonight okay? Have fun. Don't over think it." Danny stood up and walked back into the dancing mass. Stiles was about to shout after him when the mystery man sat down in his seat.

"Hey. Can I buy you a drink?" Mystery man asked. Stiles just gaped at him like a fish. What. The. Hell? Stiles looked between the man and the direction Danny had gone. Was this guy serious or messing with him? Should he make a run for it? Maybe find Scott and Allison. Then Danny's words reverberated through his head. Have fun. Don't over think it.

"Uh, sure." Stiles said, taking a gulp of air to calm his nerves though the drink would probably help with that too.

"I saw you dancing earlier. I've got to say I'm a little jealous of the guy you were with." Mystery man smiled and Stiles lost his train of thought at how the small movement transformed the man's face from hot to fucking gorgeous.

"He's straight." Stiles blurted out. Wow, really smooth Stiles, he thought to himself.

"Good. Does that mean I can have a turn later?" The guy asked, his smiling turning into a smirk when Stiles felt his face heat up. Holy shit! This guy was flirting with him. Like actually flirting, with the intent to do more than flirt. Because he was into him. An insanely hot guy was into him. Stiles didn't know what to say he he opted to pick up his drink instead. The glass was cool in his hands which was good because he felt like a furnace with all the blushing. He took a sip and the man chuckled. The sound was deep and went straight to Stiles' cock. Was there anything this guy did that wasn't sexy?

"You don't do this often do you?" The man asked. Stiles put his drink down and forced himself to make to look at the man.

"I don't get a lot of guys hitting on me." Stiles admitted. It's not like he knew the guy or was ever going to see him again he might as well be honest.

"That's a shame. They're missing out." The man replied and this time he stood up and smiled down at Stiles as he made his way to his side of the table. 

"May I have that dance now?" He asked holding out his hand to Stiles. Stiles looked up at him in wonder. Was this seriously his life right now? Right don't over think it Stiles. He repeated the words over in his head as he took the man's hand and followed him to the dance floor. He couldn't see Scott or Allison but when mystery man pulled him in but his hips he stopped caring about anything that wasn't the two of them.

The song playing was some fast club beat but the other man didn't seem to care the just pulled Stiles to him and slowly swayed their bodies back and forth. Stiles had never danced with someone this intimately before and he had not idea what to do with his hands. Mystery man seemed to notice this and he laughed quietly to himself before leaning in to whisper in Stiles' ear.

"It's okay. You're allowed to touch me." He didn't pull back but instead poked his tongue out to lick around the shell of Stiles' ear and then down his neck. Stiles' hands flew to the man's shoulders and squeezed feeling the muscles flex as the man moved his hands up and down Stiles' back. The man stopped licking Stiles in favour of pressing his nose to Stiles' neck instead. Was he smelling him? Stiles hoped for a moment that he didn't smell gross and scare the guy away before returning to his explorations of the man's shoulders and arms. 

They felt good under Stiles hands but he wanted more. There was too much fabric between them for Stiles to get a really good feel. He took a deep breathe and reached between them to unzip the man's leather jacket and push his hands inside. When the man didn't push him away Stiles' hands got a mind of their own and roamed all over the man's chest. His thumb accidentally brushed over a nipple and the man moaned against his neck. Fuck that was hot. Stiles did it again, this time on purpose and before he knew it the guy had pulled back and was kissing him. 

Stiles had never been more turned on and couldn't hold in his own moan as the man licked along his lips looking for an invitation that Stiles eagerly gave. He lost all sense of time as the man's tongue rolled over his own. Stiles could feel himself getting hard in his skinny jeans. His hips thrust forward searching for friction. The movement put them closer than ever and Stiles felt the man's hardness against his hip. He was as hard as Stiles and Stiles couldn't believe this was happening. Someone bumped into Stiles's back and suddenly he was pulled out his bubble and back into the club. The very public club where a lot of people could see them. Reluctantly Stiles pulled back.

"Wait, wait. People can see us." Mystery man looked around as if he too was just realizing where they were. He looked back to Stiles and licked his lips. Stiles cock pulsed at the sight.

"Come with me." Once again the man grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him to a dark corner of the club. He pushed Stiles against the wall behind a giant speaker. 

"Is this okay?" The man asked. 

"Fuck yes." Stiles hissed he tried to pull the man back to him but he didn't budge. He searched Stiles face for a few seconds and he must of been happy with what he saw because he cupped Stiles' ass and lifted him up.

Stiles wrapped his legs around the man's waist and used his hands in the man's hair as leverage to grind down into him. The both moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other. Stiles knew the only thing that kept him from coming on the spot was the pinch of his jeans but he didn't care. Stiles pulled the man's head to him and brought their lips together. The kiss started out a bit uncertain on Stiles' part but the man took the lead and parted Stiles' lips to deepen the kiss.

Stiles didn't know how long they stood their grinding into each other for all he knew it could have been hours. The one thing he did know was he wasn't going to last long. He pulled back from the man to catch his breathe but before he could the man dove at his neck and started sucking and licking. After one particularly long suck the man gently bit down into the same spoke. The tender flesh stung but at the same time it felt so god damn good.

"Fuck, do that again." The man didn't hesitate to comply. As his teeth sunk into Stiles his hands squeezed Stiles' ass and pulled them together all at once. That was it Stiles was gone. He moaned loudly as he came hard in his jeans. The man rocked against a few more times before his movements became jerky and stuttered. He stilled against Stiles as he reached his own orgasm. The reveled in the after glow for a few minutes before the man gently lowered Stiles to the ground.

"Holy shit that was amazing." Stiles said. The man smiled and pressed a kiss into Stiles' neck where he had bitten him. 

"Yeah it was. Do you want to get out of here?" Stiles thought it was the kind of thing the guy should of asked before they both came in their pants but he wasn't complaining. The man rubbed his stubble against Stiles' sensitive neck and shit that felt really good.

"Fuuuuck. I really want to but I should go find my friends and make sure their okay." Stiles said. The man pulled back from his neck and looked at him with the most beautiful green eyes in the world. Fuck how had he missed the eyes before. He never hated Scott and Allison more.

"Right. The guy you were dancing with before. Of course you came together." The man moved further away and that was the last thing Stiles had wanted.

"My straight friend and his girlfriend and dude did you kiss the part where we just came together because I didn't. Look they're probably worried about me. I don't even know you're name but I definitely want to do that again or see just you know see you again..." Stiles was rambling he wanted to shut up but the guy was smiling at him now so he just kept going until the man cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled back he had Stiles' phone in his hand.

"It's okay. I get it." Stiles watched as the man entered in his number and sent himself a quick text.

"Call me." He said and leaned in for another kiss. He kissed his way up to Stiles' ear and whispered. "My name's Derek. Just so you know what to scream when you're jerking off tonight." He pulled back and smiled at Stiles as he walked away. Stiles leaned back against the wall and didn't move until the man, no Derek was out of sight. Fuck even his name was hot.


End file.
